


Roses & The Forest

by Kittengirl998



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Annoying Oliver, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Bad Ass Felicity Smoak, Best Friends, Bratva, Child Abandonment, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Loss of Parent(s), Overprotective Oliver, Parent-Child Relationship, Secretive Felicity, Secrets, Triad - Freeform, Verdant, bamf Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittengirl998/pseuds/Kittengirl998
Summary: For every Alpha there is an Omega, and vice versa. Felicity Smoak is an Omega who worked hard to hide it from the world. She didn't want an Alpha. She expected every man in her life who she let into her heart would turn around and leave her. Some already have, always by choice. Her father, Cooper, her Uncle. She didn't want a significant other. Or at least that's what she thought.Oliver Queen had just come back from five years in hell with a mission. And, despite his sisters constant nagging, it wasn't finding love. Anyone in his orbit was also in danger. He didn't want an Omega to put in danger.How could both there view on life change in one day?





	1. Prologue(s)

** Some important notes about the story.... **

-Rebecca Merlyn was murdered in 1988, not 1993.

-The same events happen from when the Gambit went down to when Oliver was found.

-Felicity's Father still left her and her mother.

-Beta's- Carly Diggle, Sara Lance, Donna Smoak, Andy Diggle, Dinah Lance

-Omega's- Roy Harper, Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance, Lyla Micheals, Moira Queen, Rebecca Merlyn, Roy Harper

-Alpha's- Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Malcolm Merlyn, Walter Steele, Robert Queen, Quentin Lance

*Alpha/Omega/Beta list will be updated as story goes on, if you don't know what a character is.

-Felicity Smoak got a doctorate in computer science.

-Malcolm Merlyn disappeared for 5 years.

** Alpha/Omega/Beta **

Alpha's and Omega's are given a 'soulmate' from birth, someone they are meant to be with. Although they don't always end up together. Mates, they call these pairs. Alpha's and Omega's can smell each other, each person has a unique scent. Beta's are not. Beta's can freely choose their own partners in life. Omega's go through heats. During these heats, they have the option to bond with an Alpha. However, thanks to modern times, there are ways to prevent both heats and giving of a scent. When a member of a bonded pair dies, the surviving member always becomes depressed, some have been put on suicide watch. The depression could last for years.

↣↣

** Late July 1988 **

Rebecca was dead, he just couldn't believe it. His wife, his bonded partner. Such a wonderful person. He couldn't let his son see what would happen next, _The_ depression. The depression that crippled so many others. So, he did the only logical thing, he ran. And where else to drown your sorrows than Las Vegas?

And that's how Malcolm Merlyn found himself in the bed of a very confident, and attractive, Beta. That's also how he found himself holding a newborn baby in a pink blanket. His daughter, Felicity Meghan Smoak was born May 16th 1989. That was when he knew he had to leave, so he left. He joined the league of Assassins.

When he returned four years later he was no longer depressed. He was ready to get revenge for his soulmate. To make the world a better place for his children. He frequently visited Felicity and Donna until Felicity turned six. He knew the media was going to find out if he continued to risk visiting them. So, he stopped.

Eight years after not speaking with the two at all, Malcolm got a very strange message. E-mail really, that was titled "IMPORTANT!!!!!!" All of the exclamation points were so like Donna. And, after six years of no communication she chooses now to contact them. After reading the E-mail he nearly had tears in his eyes, but he was to strong for that. The E-mail said:

Dear Malcolm,

Although I have never understood why you left, Felicity has definitely been greatly affected by that, I felt that you needed to know this. I am writing to you from inside a hospital room, that I most definitely can't afford. I have lung cancer. Since I couldn't afford doctors visits I couldn't get any treatment. I consider it a sacrifice for our daughter. I will be sending her to a relative in Russia. He is not the most upstanding citizen, but he's is family. My cousin, Anatoly Knyazev, is making preparations to move to Starling at his earliest convenience, which will most likely be very late in Felicity's life. I have given him access to the college fund you left behind. Also, Although she is just barely a teenager she has shown some signs of being an Omega. Although, there is no way to be sure.

, Donna Smoak

He just couldn't believe it, it was more than likely he would never see his daughter again. His daughter was an Omega as well. That wouldn't ever work out well.

↣↣↣

Felicity couldn't believe it, her mother was gone. The only parent she could really remember. Her Father was barely there, so, he was barely memorable. Mom burned all of his pictures after he left for good, except some ones where he was just cut out. Before she died, Felicity's Mom gave her a ring. According to her mom, it had been her Great Grandmothers, who gave it to her Grandmother before she died. Then, Felicity's Grandmother gave it to her mom. And now it was hers. It was one of the few things she had of her mothers. Later that day, Felicity walked out of the small apartment with a small box, she was never sentimental. She had her mothers jewelry box plus all its contents, a small scrapbook, her dance shoes, watching her dance always made her mother so happy, and a picture frame with a picture of her and her only real friends Willa and Emily. And with only one tear, she had promised her Mother to be strong after all, she went with her new Uncle to Russia.

Only a little while after her arrival in Russia her newly found Uncle was kidnapped. Her Aunt immediately moved the two to Starling, apparently it was her mothers wishes. She and her Aunt moved into a beautiful penthouse apartment overlooking the best part of Starling. In that apartment she learned so much. Multiple languages, dance, art, music, sewing, cooking, fighting. Though, where her Aunt found such trained fighters, and not just hand to hand martial arts type things, bows, swords, knifes, multiple different typed of weapons, though Felicity wouldn't ever hurt a fly. Jack of all trades and surprisingly talented at most of them. Though she was more of a private person then anything else. She continued to dive deeper and deeper into the world of technology.

She also excelled at school, skipped a grade pretty early on. That was when she met her new best friend Sara Lance. Sara was "The most unluckiest person in the world" if you asked her. Also not big on grammar. She was born in December so she was in an different grade than other students born in the same year as her. Felicity was only in her class because of the grade she skipped, though. Sara was the one who convinced her to go to M.I.T. Felicity would be forever grateful to her for what she did. But that would never change how Sara had died. In 2007 Sara died on the Queens Gambit with Oliver Queen, her sisters boyfriend. Felicity could've stopped it.

↣↣↣

** 2007  **

This wasn't what Felicity was expecting. Felicity was wearing a neat black dress as she sat down in the aisle seat in the back row. Felicity looked to the front to see a beautiful photo of Sara next to the casket. A closed casket of course, _because her body wasn't in there_. It was somewhere in the ocean.

Felicity watched as Laurel and Quentin Lance gave speeches about Sara's life. She thought of all the good times she had with her best friend. She looked down at the friendship bracelet her best friend had given her. She hoped that, no matter where Sara was, she was wearing hers. Though, Felicity couldn't help but wonder, why couldn't she feel it. Her mate was gone, why couldn't she feel it, or was that only bonded couples. Hell if she knew.

Afterwards, Felicity got in line to offer her condolences to Laurel and Detective Lance. When she finally made it, she held out her hand in greeting.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Felicity greeted.

Laurel looked down at her hand and shook it. "Hi, have we met."

"No, I was a friend of your sisters."

Laurel just continued to look at Felicity's hand or, more specifically, her wrist. "My sister, she had a bracelet just like that one."

Felicity looked down at her friendship bracelet and then back up at Laurel, "Yeah, Sara gave it to me."

Laurel finally looked Felicity in the face, "Did you know her well?" she asked.

"I like to think so." Felicity responded.

"Maybe we could get coffee sometime?" Laurel asked.

"Sounds fun." Felicity responded.

So the two woman exchanged numbers with promises to meet up soon.

↣↣↣

Since then Felicity has graduated M.I.T. dyed her hair blonde and found out what happened to her Uncle. Just one more man who left her though. She couldn't really trust them anymore. The whole gender. Five years after the death of her best friend Felicity had been living happily in Starling City with her two B.F.F.'s from Vegas agreeing to live there with her. Felicity's life was just a string of cliche's most of the time. But always the good ones. She could never expect what would happen next.

** October, 2012  **

"Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen's Gambit. Queen was a tabloid presence and fixture on the club scene. Before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased."


	2. Coffee

When Felicity went to meet Laurel for coffee, finally, she was no longer sporting the goth look. It had been a few months before the two actually called each other. Felicity was a little way from graduating and was back home during break. Not that she really considered the Aunt who was never around family. Her Aunt hired other people to raise her. Those people were her family. Her Uncle didn't have much of a chance be around and Felicity couldn't blame him for that. 

Anyways, coffee with Laurel was a blast. Literally. 

"How did you meet Sara?" Laurel asked out of the blue.

Felicity stared at her in shock for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a weird question. And it might be painful to answer. It's just, Sara never mentioned you, yet you seem to know her to well for her to not have."

"That's actually a strange story." Felicity answered. "We met in a library..."

_Felicity was sitting in the library reading. The Library was quiet. Was, until Sara walked in._

_"Where the hell is this book?" Sara asked no one. She was muttering "574, 574, 574" under her breathe._

_Felicity debated saying something before saying, "If your looking for 574 you're in the wrong section." Felicity looked at a very confused Sara. "This is the 300's,the 500's are a few rows over."_

_"Think you can help me find the books I'm looking for?"_

_"Maybe, c'mon." Felicity said before walking away and waving for Sara to follow. She stopped in front of a shelf in the middle of a row and waved to some of the books, "Ta-da."_

_"You are amazing." Sara said while couching down to look at the books._

_"Well, bye." Felicity answered before turning down the aisle._

_"Wait!" Sara scream-whispered._

_Felicity turned around, "What?" she whispered._

_"Where do I know you from." Sara asked._

_"I'm in your class, good luck on the paper by the way." Felicity answered._

"You're right, that is a crazy story." Laurel started. "Sara would never be caught dead in a Library."

Felicity laughed, Laurel was right. Sara wasn't the reading type. Never was.

Both Felicity and Laurel were silent for a while thinking about their best memories of Sara, bright, bubbly, Sara.

Then, the silence was broken. But it wasn't one of the two of them who broke it. It was broken by a loud 

**BANG**

And the lights went out. There were sparks everywhere. Laurel and Felicity ducked underneath the table they were sitting at. It sounded like something exploded in the kitchen then everyone started hurrying around before another loud sound filled the room and it fell silent.

_BANG. BANG-BANG._

Men dressed in black carrying guns entered the small coffee shop on the corner and started flipping the tables, almost like they were looking for someone. When they got to the table Laurel and Felicity were under Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. This didn't look good.

Before the table could be flipped another group of people came in and started shooting at the others. They weren't police, they were also dressed all in black. During the chaos going on inside the tiny coffee shop Felicity noticed blue and red lights shining outside the windows, but that wasn't what she was looking at. 

On the far side of the coffee shop a little boy who looked like he had just learned to walk had started walking towards the scene that was unfolding. Felicity took one look at the scene, like she was taught, and immediately noticed a table in the corner by the little boy that hadn't been flipped.

Felicity sprinted from under the table, leaving behind a very stunned Laurel, and immediately the gunfire from one of the groups of men were aimed towards her. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her arm but barely took the time to notice or worry about it. She picked the boy up, he was as light as he looked, and carried him over to the empty table. After she had set him down and the two of them were lent against the wall she noticed the feeling of blood on her skin. She looked at the place where her arm was pressed against the wall and noticed that there was blood. She just sighed and placed herself so she could protect the kid just as the screaming of "S.C.P.D." could be heard.

  ↣↣  

"Well, Ms. Smoak, from what I hear you are either the smartest or most stupid person I have ever met." Said none other then Quentin Lance.

"Somewhere in the middle, most likely." Felicity answered.

Felicity was sitting by an ambulance getting her bullet wound checked, and stitched.

"Where did you get the idea to run into danger like that?" 

"When did this become an interrogation?"

Quentin looked at her in surprise. "Good luck with that injury, Ms. Smoak."

After Lance left a young woman walked over with the little boy who she had helped earlier. 

"Hello, I'm Carly Diggle." She introduced herself. "This is my son Andy Jr. Most people just call him A.J."

Felicity held out her hand to A.J. "It is very nice to meet you A.J." After A.J. shook her hand she reached it out to Carly. "You too, Carly."

"I work at the Big Belly Burger right down the street, feel free to stop by whenever."

"Can't wait." Felicity responded.

    ↣↣    

After being told she could leave, Felicity went back to the hotel room she was staying at. There, she found a note that said:

_"You can run and hide from man things, but not you're shadow. Don't expect this to be the last time you need to try."_

Felicity was a little nervous about the note, but she could stand up for herself. She was a grown woman, and she never really wanted or had to depend on anyone else. Correction, she never really had anyone to depend on. She wasn't going to start now, so she did the logical thing. Felicity picked up the paper, teared it to scraps, and rolled those scraps into to balls. Being a child at heart, Felicity sat in the desk chair that was in her room and tried to throw the little paper balls into the trashcan one by one. Then, afterwards, she picked up all the ones she missed and threw those away. 

That was maybe four or five years ago, nothing has happened since.

Felicity was typing in her office when the note randomly came back to mind. For some reason she had a feeling something big was about to happen in her life. In the background, a T.V.in the break room was on full volume and the news anchor saying  _"Oliver Queen is alive."_ could be heard throughout the office.


	3. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Laura, and Willa drag Felicity to the opening of Verdant, much to her annoyance. Do the events that are there make her wish she was came less or more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity, Laurel and Willa's outfits:https: //www.polyvore.com/at_club/set?id=224566840

↣↣    

This was just wonderful. Felicity was being dragged to the opening of Verdant. Now don't get her wrong, she liked Tommy, he was cool. Felicity thought it was cute Laurel wanted to go out and support him. She just didn't want to be dragged to a club by Laurel and Willa. She wasn't the clubbing type of person. She preferred being at home with a book. Yet, here she was standing in front of a mirror in a red dress with a cutout near her stomach getting ready to go to Verdant.

"FELICITY, LET'S GO!!!" Willa called from Felicity's living room. Felicity could swear that women knows nothing of patience.

Felicity walked out of her room and both Laurel and Willa squealed. "You. Look. Fantastic." Willa screamed.

"I. Hate. You both." Felicity responded. How long will it take for these two to realize she didn't want to go. 

"Well, you're going." Laurel said as she pushed Felicity's bag into her hands and pulled her by the arm out the door.

  ↣↣ 

"Hey Tommy." Felicity mumbled across the bar. She was on her third drink, luckily she could handle alcohol. 

"Not having fun, Fire?" Tommy teased.

"You know me, I don't wanna be here." Felicity responded.

"How many drinks have you had?" Tommy asked.

"Not enough." Felicity answered before Tommy leveled her with a look. "This was my third."

"I'm surprised you can drink that much, Ms. Smoak." Felicity turned around to see none other than Mr. John Diggle.

"Dig!" Felicity gave Dig a hug. "Finally, someone I like shows up." She joked.

"Hey." Tommy pretended to be upset from behind the bar and Felicity stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Dig said with a questioning look.

"You see those two idiots dancing over there. One in a black dress and one in a beige dress. Those are the people who I used to consider my best friends before they dragged me here. Plus Tommy." Felicity answered before sitting back down on the stool. "Any chance I can get another?"

"No!" Both Dig and Tommy practically screamed at the same time. 

"Well fine then, I'm going to go drag Laurel and Willa to a table." Felicity walked away from the two and dragged Willa and Laurel by the hand to their table. The table was in a more private section of the club. It was by a hallway 

As soon as Felicity walked away Dig shook his head at Tommy, "That girl is going to be the death of herself."

  ↣↣ 

An hour later, Felicity was sitting by herself at the table. Laurel was dancing with Tommy, Willa was with some random stranger, and Felicity was still not enjoying herself. Just as Felicity was beginning to debate leaving, Laurel and Willa came over to drag her to the dance floor. The two turned back with a promise that she'd be right there.

Five minutes later, Felicity decided it was time to face the music. She stood up and began walking to the area where the rest of her friends were gathered. Just as she began walking towards her friends a loud noise sounded behind her. She was propelled forward and hit the side of a pillar. The last thing she remembered was hearing Willa scream.

    ↣↣ 

As soon as he heard it he knew something was wrong. Dig looked around the club to find out where the explosion came from. It was the same place where he knew Felicity had been sitting. He looked around and saw her laying on the ground with blood trailing down her forehead. He ran over to her.

"C'mon Smoak." He whispered just as she began to groan. 

"Ow." She said while sitting up.

"You shouldn't do that." Dig said as Felicity stood up.

Felicity looked towards the hallway her table had been next to and noticed that men in black were beginning to come in. "I don't think we have time for shouldn'ts, Dig." 

Dig grabbed Felicity's arm and helped her to her feet. This didn't look good. As soon as Dig let go Felicity stepped into a perfect fighting stance. Where the hell did she learn that. 

The men formed two straight lines and a woman with white hair walked towards them with a knife in each hand. Without warning she threw the knife and it landed in the pillar Felicity had hit her head on. Then, the woman charged at her. Out of reflex, Felicity grabbed the knife from the pillar and ducked under the womans arm. By the time the woman reacted to running into a pillar there was an arrow next to her head. She shouted orders in Chinese and the rest of the men dressed in black began to attack.

The woman with the white hair focused on her during the attack. Felicity played defense with a grace that could only be obtained from years of practice. Oliver took note of that as he helped Diggle disable the followers from his vantage point on the ceiling beams. When the army was down and only Chien Na Wei was standing. And, in a dramatic change of events, Felicity dodged under Chien Na Wei's arm, grabbed it, and pulled her into the pillar, effectively knocking her out. Oliver picked her up and walked out the back door as the rest of the people retreated. He had to get her to the precinct. And figure out why she attacked the club.

Meanwhile, in the club, Diggle was looking at Felicity like she was crazy. Felicity was leaning against the pillar trying to catch her breath. When she had enough she turned towards Diggle and said, "Wow, I am more out of shape then I thought."

Dig's calm and collected front cracked, "What the hell was that." 

Unfortunately, this lovely conversation was interrupted by the calling of, "S.C.P.D." From outside.

"Dig, you have to get out of here." Dig was turned towards the backdoor when Felicity screamed, "Wait! Take this." So Dig ran out the backdoor of the club carrying Chien Na Wei's knife and used the side entrance into the foundry. 

Felicity laid back down in the spot next to the pillar where Dig had found her and pretended to be unconscious just as the doors busted open. 

    ↣↣ 

Felicity was out in the ambulance talking to Detective Lance, again. Willa, Laurel and Tommy were hovering around her. Lance just would't believe that she was unconscious the whole time. He finally relented and decided to walk away, but not before saying, "You just can't keep away from danger, can you?" 

"Keeps life interesting." All four people standing around her rolled their eyes.     


	4. Chapter 4

"So, do you know who that women was?" Oliver asked as he returned to the Foundry.

"Thought I did." Dig replied. "Chin Na Wei?" 

"Jumped of my motorcycle on the way to the station, didn't even notice she woke up. Why would she go after this..."

"Felicity Smoak." Dig finished. "No idea. She doesn't seem like the type of person to get involved with the Triad." 

"You know her?"

"A few years back Felicity was in a coffee shop with Laurel when some guys busted in, A.J. and Carly were in the cafe. A.J. was young and didn't notice the danger, started walking right towards the men. Felicity ran after him, got shot doing so. She's been a close family friend ever since then."

"Does Felicity know Laurel?"Oliver asked.

"Yeah, they met at Sara's funeral." 

"She knew Sara?"

"They were best friends."

"Wonder why I never met her."

"Probably thought you were an ass."

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned back to leave. He was at least going to try to find Chin Na Wei. Although she was almost definitely gone.

    ↣↣   

Felicity loved Saturdays. Saturday was girls night. Willa was out of town for the weekend, she was at her parents house celebrating her mother's birthday. That left just Felicity and Laurel to choose something to do. In light of recent events, the two decided to watch a movie over at Laurel's. Also, for some strange reason, they chose to watch The Wizard of Oz.

The two women were about half an hour into the movie when there was a knock on the door. Felicity looked over to Laurel before questioning, "You expecting anyone?"

Laurel shook her head before cautiously walking towards the door. She looked through the peephole and saw someone holding a bag of food. She motioned for Felicity to grab her shotgun. "Who is it?" Laurel called. The bag had a big logo that said Jade Dragon on it.

"Your Chinese food is here." A man with a Chinese accent responded.

"I didn't order anything." Laurel responded. She began speed walking towards Felicity immediately after speaking. She got there just as the delivery person began trying to break down the door. 

      ↣↣ 

Dig knew about Felicity's weekly "girls night." He was also pretty sure the Triad was after the poor girl. Also, him and Oliver had deducted that it was the Triad that shot up the cafe all those years ago. So, here he was, sitting in a car, outside Laurel's apartment building. He knew Felicity was inside, he saw her go in about forty-five minutes ago. He drove her here because of her head injury.

Dig was keeping watch over the building, that's when he saw them. A man carrying a bag labeled "Jade Dragon." Everyone who was even remotely interested in fighting crime new that the restaurant Jade Dragon was a cover for the Chinese Mafia. Dig opened the car door, but, by the time he made it inside the Lobby the "delivery man" was in the closing elevator. Dig sprinted towards the stairs. Laurels apartment is on the third floor.

        ↣↣   

The man began charging towards Laurel and Felicity. Laurel shot him and he fell to the ground just as none other then Chin Na Wei came in through the window. Laurel tried to shoot her but when she did the gun was empty. Chin Na Wei pushed Laurel into the wall, effectively knocking her out, then began to go after Felicity. Felicity grabbed a knife from the block sitting on the counter and ducked under Chin Na Wei's arm when she swung one of her knifes. 

Felicity ran towards the Living Room and, just as she got there, John Diggle came rushing through the broken down door and began shooting, Chin Na Wei charged at him. Just as she was about to start swinging, Felicity threw the knife in her hands. The knife stabbed Chin Na Wei in the arm and before John or Felicity could do anything, Chin Na Wei left the way she came in. 

Felicity immediately ran over to Laurel while calling behind her, "Call 9-1-1."

Dig pulled out his cellphone and called the cops. After he had hung up on cops he dialed Oliver's number. After making sure Felicity was still out of earshot he said, "They attacked her again."

        ↣↣ 

Felicity knew there wasn't much she could do for Laurel, she cleaned up the small amount of blood that had come from the wound where she had hit her head. Felicity stood up and put the towel that she had been using in the sink when she noticed Diggle had disappeared from the living room. She walked towards the door when she heard him talking. She pressed herself against the wall next to the door.

"We need to get her out of Starling...That's not gonna work, she doesn't know you...What are you gonna do, suit up and shoot every Triad member. That's gonna go real well."

Felicity froze...Did Dig know the Arrow?


End file.
